Phaser
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWyYD8Wcqko 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.] Description The Phaser is a futuristic soldier holding a laser gun which costs about 3200. It fires a beam that gradually deals more damage the longer it is locked on to a zombie. Unlike other towers, the Phaser will not retarget until the current zombie it is targeting walks out of its range or is killed, making it effective against high-hitpoint bosses. It is the second tower (The first being Patrol) to target Hiddens at any level, including level 1. This makes this tower effective against Shadows in the Christmas gamemode. Look/Appearance The Phaser looks like a futuristic soldier, with robot-type goggles, and a gray, granite texture body. The laser gun has rainbow-colored crystals on the barrel of the gun. Upgrades Handling ($700) * Increases range. * +Cosmetics:Gives the phaser gloves ---- Extra Juice ($2,600) * Increases the speed at which damage ticks, effectively doubling damage as well as doubling the rate the damage increases. * +Cosmetics:Two tubes with blue juice at the back of the Phaser ---- Death Ray ($4,800) * Increases base damage to 10 damage per tick. This significantly speeds up the phaser's speed up, because it takes him about 6-7 ticks to charge up to 10 damage per tick before this upgrade. * The Phaser´s gun changes the ray to orange, and slightly changes its look. ---- Annihilation ($14,600) * Increases base damage to 40, and quadruples the damage increase over time. Minor range increase. The ray also changes to purple. * +Cosmetics:Gives the Phaser 3 extra lasers at the back,Gives the Phaser a hood ---- Tactics * A level 1 Phaser can be placed on Wave 17 to defeat the Boss2 that spawns cheaply and efficiently. * The Phaser is amazing against Void, and nearly essential against Jack and SantaBot. However, the phaser may get distraced by high-hitpoint bosses, leaving the other towers to defend against hordes of lower-hitpoint bosses, which often leads to a loss. * This as with all other late game towers is best when used with Commander or Flamethrower, maybe even both if possible. * This tower is best supported by Commandos, so that it can attack the stronger enemies and not waste time attacking fast and weak zombies such as the Lightning or Mystery * It is also recommended that you do not have too many Phasers due to Boss3's quick movement and the Phasers slowly increasing damage despite being useful to take out high hit points bosses. It is recommended to use phasers with a high damaging tower for instance; a couple of Railgunners to take out the Boss3s more quickly. * Note that at Level 1, it takes a little while for the Phaser to charge. This means it may take it a while (alone) to defeat even weaker zombies like Slows. handlingphaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 2. xtrajuicephaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 3. deathray.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 4. annhilation.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers